finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania File 1: Character
}} The Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania File 1: Character is the first of the Anniversary Ultimania created for the series's 20th Anniversary. The book was edited by Studio BentStuff and published by Square Enix on the SE-Mook imprint on . The book was released as an e-book on . The book covers over 1400 from the original Final Fantasy up until Final Fantasy XII, and also including Final Fantasy X-2. Each chapter includes release data about the game, a story synopsis, and a relationships diagram. Characters are generally found in three tiers: the Main Characters split into Party Characters and Rival Characters (villains), then the sub-cast is divided over multiple categories, and the most minor featured in a table at the end to complete the set. Most characters have a bio, locations encountered (excluding party members) and "Impressive Words" sections which give notable quotes from the character. Main and rival characters profiles include data for birthplace, sex, and age. Other biographical details available for the game are also given. Party and Rival characters have a "Topics of character" section which discuss different aspects, events, and interactions of the character. *Format: A5 *Pages: 512 *ISBN 978-4-7575-2206-0 Contents ;Contents :p.002 ;FF Series Character Reminiscence : , p.004 :Features examples of character relationships within the series: Romance , Rival , Master and servant , Parent and child , and Sibling ;Character Index : , p.007 :Contents page for the Final Fantasy chapters of the book. ;Final Fantasy :p.014 ;Final Fantasy II :p.028 ;Final Fantasy III :p.054 ;Final Fantasy IV :p.078 ;Final Fantasy V :p.120 ;Final Fantasy VI :p.146 ;Final Fantasy VII :p.188 ;Final Fantasy VIII :p.230 ;Final Fantasy IX :p.270 ;Final Fantasy X :p.324 ;Final Fantasy X-2 :p.370 ;Final Fantasy XI :p.402 ;Final Fantasy XII :p.454 ;Yoshitaka Amano interview : , p.500 ;20th Anniversary logo draft illustration collection : , p.504 20th Anniversary Sketches 1.jpg|p.504 20th Anniversary Sketches 2.jpg|p.505 ;Index :p.506 Ultimania Check ;See the evolution of FF graphics from the appearance of main characters : , p.026 :Shows the sprites of the main characters for each game in their original form (the battle sprites for the first five gamse) for comparison, and makes comparisons about the graphical style and technical application of the character sprites/models in each game. ;Ask Koichi Ishii: Chocobos : , p.052 :Interview with Koichi Ishii about chocobos. ;Ask Koichi Ishii: Moogles : , p.076 :Interview with Koichi Ishii about moogles. ;History of Tutorial Characters : , p.118 :Looks at the way in which the character is taught things about the game, such as the Beginner's Hall, and the characters who teach the player (e.g. Cloud in Final Fantasy VII, Qusitis and Seifer in Final Fantasy VIII). There are columns about the old men who tell the player about their game progress, and tutorial mascots (such as the moogles and imp in Final Fantasy VI). ;Generations of "FF" character types #1 : , p.144 :Feature listing characters in the series that fit into archetypes. :*''Flirtish women loving men'' :**Bonus: Women loving annoyances :*''Cool people of few words'' :**Bonus: People who aren't good at speaking :*''Kids who do their best'' . ;Generations of "FF" character types #2 : , p.186 :Continuation of previous part :*''Venerable royalty'' :*''Thieves seeking riches'' :**Bonus: Hunters chasing treasures ) :*''Non-human partners'' . ;FF Characters in Other Games #1 : , p.226 :Details Final Fantasy VII characters who appear in other Compilation of Final Fantasy VII titles, Final Fantasy XII characters in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, Final Fantasy Tactics cameos, the Final Fantasy XII characters who also appear in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, and the Final Fantasy IX moogle names who appear in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. The section also details appearances of moogles, chocobos, and Cids in these titles. ;FFVIII Movie Storyboard Collection : , p.266 :Sketched storyboards of some Final Fantasy VIII FMV scenes. ;FF Characters in Other Games #2 : , p.320 :Details Final Fantasy appearances in non-''Final Fantasy'' games. Details the Chocobo series, the Kingdom Hearts series, Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special and Portable, Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring, Hanjuku Hero, and nine other Square games. ;FF Series Voice Actor List : , p.364 :A list of all the voice actors and the characters they play. The list does not include characters too insignificant to be covered in the Ultimania (who are covered in the game's respective Ultimania). ;FF Series Color Figures : , p.398 :List of Square Enix figurines between 2006 and 2008. ;Staple Character Changes : , p.452 :Lists appearances of Cid, Gilgamesh, and Biggs and Wedge, and details each game they appear in. Credits ;Planning/Production :Square Enix ;Editing/Writing :Studio BentStuff :Akira Yamashita (director/interviewer) :Yuko Ono (大野優子) (sub-director/FFIX/X-2) :Benny Matsuyama (FFVIII) :Ichiro Tezuka (FFV/VI) :Yoshiyuki Otsu (大津佳之) (FFXI/XII/relationship diagrams) :Masayuki Sawada (澤田真之) (FFVII/X/relationship diagrams/Ultimania Check) :Ryosuke Sakuma (FFIII) :Ryota Ode (大出綾太)(interview composition/Ultimania Check) :Naoki Yamanaka (山中直樹) (FFIII&XI support/Ultimania Check) :Toshimitsu Itaba (Character Reminiscence/interview composition) :Tomoko Kusakabe (日下部智子) (FFVII&VIII&X&X-2&XII support) :Tomohito Koishi (小石朋仁) (FFIV&XI support) :Kaoru Nakatani (中谷薫) (FFV&VI support) :Shogo Shirasaki (白崎正悟) (FFIX&X-2 support) :Masahiro Kimura (木村昌弘) (FFII&III support/Ultimania Check) :Osamu Shiga (志賀修) (FFI support) :Shinta Suganuma (菅沼愼太) (FFVII&XI support) :Shinichi Suezaki (末崎進一) (FFII support) :Daisuke Fukui (福井大輔) (FFX-2 support) :Keita Ode (大出啓太) (FFX support) :Masamu Fukami (深見真咲) (FFI/II/III) ;Cover design :Banana Studio co., ltd. :Tadashi Shimada :Norie Kadokura ;Design/DTP :Wan, Inc. :Naoko Kanda (神田奈保子) :堂和昌 :Jun Imura (井村旬) :Ryoko Okuno (奥野良子) :Mako Kaneko (金子真呼) :Satoshi Toriumi (鳥海慧) ;Photography :Hiroshi Shibaizumi ;Modeling :Toshisaku :Yaei Kato (加藤弥栄) :Norio Miyazaki (宮崎謙雄) ;Collaboration :Yoshitaka Amano Office ;Collaboration/Supervision :Square Enix :Publicity Department External links * * * Category:Guide books